Skin cancer has become an increased concern due to the depletion of the ozone layer, which protects people from the sun's harmful UV rays. Thus, in order to provide protection from the sun, people now use umbrellas not only to keep themselves dry from rain but also to provide shade from the harmful effects of the sun. Solar umbrellas for providing shade are quite prevalent on patios and other outdoor facilities.
Of course, sunscreens can optionally be applied by individuals to block the harmful UV rays, however in some cases this may not be a preferable option, especially when very young infants or those with allergies are involved. Since the chemicals in the sunscreens may react adversely with the skin of young infants or those with allergies. Young infants are especially susceptible to harmful UV rays when they are pushed around in a stroller by their parents. Thus, the strollers are typically equipped with sun shades that are spatially oriented by parents in such a manner to provide sun protection to the infant.
Unfortunately, as the stroller is moved, the spatial orientation of a sun shade must typically be varied in order to maintain shade on the infant. Thus, as the stroller is wheeled around the position of the shade on the infant changes; and as a result the parents have to stop pushing the stroller and they have to reposition the sun shade in order to maintain their infant in the shade cast by the sun shade.
A need therefore exists for providing an umbrella, which offers solar protection in a shadow cast therefrom, and one that does not require constant manual repositioning as a result of the orientation of the sun changing with respect to the canopy. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an automated positioning system for a canopy of an umbrella that varies its position in an automated manner to facilitate providing of a shaded area at a predetermined location as the orientation of the sun varies with respect to the canopy.